


The Temp Worker; extras

by 14lizardsinabox



Series: The Temp Worker [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Tbh actually there's too many things to tag so forget it, one sided pining, requests open, tags added as i go along, this is just stuff I couldn't fit into the main story, will be getting nsfw u nasties lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: Some extra snippets from my work 'The Temp Worker' that i couldn't figure out where to insert.feel free to request me shit i guess, i'll periodically post extra stuff that pertains to the main story line here later.***AFTER STORY IS IN HERE***





	1. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's day extra~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whats up i churned this out this weekend.  
> i hope yall enjoy.  
> i didnt expect it to take the turn that it did, but it did *shurgs*  
> *** PLEASE NOTE THIS HAPPENS SOMETIMES AFTER CHAPTER 18 BUT BEFORE CHAPTER 20

“I bought this lipstick when I was passing by a cosmetics store because it reminded me of you. I found myself thinking of your lips surrounded by all those people…”

_You look so cute flustered like this._

“And I bought this brush so that I can brush your hair myself. Apparently all these details are all real diamonds.”

_God I sound so fumbly and excited don’t I?_

“I thought this pair of gloves would be able to protect your lovely hands on cold days. Having extra pairs is never bad.”

_Whenever I see snow I find myself thinking of you now._

“And this hairpin!” _God I’m really too nervous._ “I remembered you saying that it’s pretty before, so I couldn’t help but get it.”

_It’s lovely seeing how surprised you are._

“I could have gotten someone else to get them for me, but I wanted to purchase them for you myself.”

_Of course you’d giggle at my selfish little boast._

“I bought these pair of shoes because I wanted to see how you’d look in them” _Jumin, that’s bad luck._ “I can’t miss the honor of kneeling and putting these shoes on your feet.”

I go and reach for another set of boxes, too eagerly, holding them up to you. “And I of course, brought chocolate. I got several kinds, so please try tasting them all.”

_Please._

“Also, I ordered a coat and dress from the designer. They will get here tonight. I know your exact measurements so… so it wasn’t the difficult placing the order.” _You know this already, so why am I still embarrassed._

“Oh and that’s the bag I bought in France. I thought it was quite pretty” _it was a shame you didn’t want to go with me, then again you’ve already gone 3 other times, right?_ “and the SA told me it just came out this season in February. Its part of a collection… so I ended up purchasing the wallet, outfit, and pair of shoes as well.” _Oh that was a bit overboard wasn’t it?_

You just look at me. Covering that beautiful smile of yours but I can still see how much you’re blushing.

_Say something._

_Anything._

_“Honey… you surprised me.” Or “These presents… did you buy them to prove your love?”_

_Choose one. Anyone of them._

But you don’t.

You suddenly throw yourself forward, hugging me tightly as I hear that perfect laugh of yours, feeling your familiar warmth I had missed these past days; that I miss whenever I am away from you.

_My wife._

_My beautiful, perfect, wife._

~~

He shoots up off the bed suddenly the words “Jesus fucking Christ” being instantly thrown out from within him.

_Wife._

_Wife???!!!!_

_What the hell?_

_What the FUCK?!_

He quickly looks to the clock next to him and grimaces, _4 am._

 _What the hell kind of dream was that?_ He sighs laying back down.

But Christ, if he didn’t feel so utterly happy in it. God if he didn’t feel absolutely smitten seeing her warm smile, feeling her pressed up against them and the both of them laughing and so utterly in love.

_Love._

He groans and covers his face with a pillow.

They had just dealt with that stupid Christmas confession. _Was he still hung up over it?_ God it was just 2 weeks ago that they had… “Talked” about forgetting it, about going back to being emotionless people just using each other for their bodies. That’s how it had to be.

_That’s how it has to be._

_That’s how it is._

It was Valentines soon wasn’t it? That must be the reason why he dreamt about the silly “holiday”. He was seeing constant hearts and things for couples these past couple of weeks leading up to it. _He couldn’t believe it was getting to him. He couldn’t believe he was actually thinking of her when he was seeing something nice here and there._

_It’s just sad._

_Was this what they called… a crush?_

_No._

_Jumin Han doesn’t get crushes._

_Jumin Han doesn’t waste his time with these trifle things._

_Wait what day was it today again?_

He looked to his clock again and say the date displayed on the bottom-

_Ugh it was the 14 th. A Tuesday._

_Why had he decided to drink so much last night?_

When he awoke again it was slightly too late, he was frustrated that he had slept 15 minutes through his alarm. Thank god Elizabeth 3rd had went and woke him up. He got ready as usual but as he was putting out Elizabeth 3rd’s food out there was a knock at the door.

He opened it to a body guard handing him a package.

_Strange. He didn’t remember ordering anything._

Just as he was closing the door though his… wife showed up. She was hysterical, saying how she had to talk to him, so he was forced to let her up.

“Make it quick, I’m on my way out.” He groaned, letting her come into the penthouse.

She wasn’t her usual self, this was going to be the first time she talked to him after… walking in, on him and the secretary. She looked slightly nervous, slightly embarrassed, and avoided looking at him.

“Jumin…” she said through gritted teeth. “You know what day it is today, right?”

“A Tuesday.”

“Don’t play dumb you—“ she bit her tongue right quick, holding back her curse. “It’s valentine’s day idiot! We _have to do_ something tonight!” she glanced to the package in his hand. “Oh!! Stephanie’s secret?? Is- is that for me?!” she gasped instantly reaching for the pink box.

“What? No, why the shit would it be for you?” he asked retracting the box from her.

_Stephanie’s secret? Wasn’t that… that women’s lingerie store?_

“Jumin honey!! No need to be rude or flustered! If you’re asking for forgiveness for the secretary incident, I will always forgive you! Don’t worry! It happens to the best of us. Just promise not to do it again- a gift from Stephanie’s secret is the perfect apology though!” she laughed continuing to reach for the box.

“It’s not. Now fuck off. Get out of my house and go home. I won’t be going anywhere with you tonight.” He said opening the door, already shoving her out.

“Jumin I swear to god!-“ but he slammed the door before she could screech anything else out.

He sighed and leaned against the door, then looking down the pink box again. _Who the fuck ordered this?_ He went and opened it anyways-

_Ah._

_Underwear._

_It’s lacey…_

The box was set up like a gift box, the underwear nicely displayed with pink crepe surrounding about 5 pairs of varying styles and colors. _They all looked nice…_

Seeing them he suddenly remembered though; he remembered being bored and drinking too much wine in front of the computer, seeing an ad from the store chain, the words “Valentine’s sale; buy the perfect gift for the one you care about!~”

He groaned a bit at the memories from last night flooding in.

_Oh, there was a card with a message in there too._

‘ _You know, you’rre reallywarm, like a REALLY warm hearted womanperson and you feel reallly nice.. especially on my penis, like I really I really like like howw warm you are on my,, dick. And,, yu know that place on the back of youre knee?? where you fold your leg over? It’s always really warm there ttooo, and iI really want to put my penis there,, Because yur really warm… and I love how warm you. are. Like, I love you I love yyou so SO much. Bye~ <3’_

He let out an annoyed sigh, setting the absurd note back into the box, folding the crepe up, and closing up the box. _Seriously?_ He set the box on the coffee table and left for work, he’d figure out what to do with it later. _Probably return it._

When he stepped out of the elevator he was met with the sight of his secretary placing a kiss on his chief assistant’s cheek. Both of them laughing but Assistant Kang much more red, flustered, and nervous at the action her friend had taken. She was holding onto a small bag of what seemed to be valentine’s candy and on the top of the secretary’s desk was big bowl filled with pink, white, and red candies.

The strange, but now becoming familiar pang Jumin felt in his chest when he saw assistant Kang and the secretary being friendly with each other, made him pause for a second, throwing him off from making his way to his office. That second was all his secretary needed apparently to tear her attention away from her friend, making eye contact with him and quickly laughing out his name suddenly. She reached behind her desk and took out another small bag of candies identical to Assistant Kang’s.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mr.Han!” she laughed with a bright smile holding out the bag for him to take from her.

He looked at the bag, to her, back to the bag, and back to her again. He wasn’t expecting this at all, and it must have been very apparent how confused he was because assistant Kang was still giggling in the background.

“Ah, do I not receive a kiss like Assistant Kang did?”

He saw as instantly both women’s smiles dropped, and the secretary’s face became brilliantly red. But she didn’t miss a beat-

“It’s either a kiss _or_ candy if you’re a man!” she giggled sticking a tongue out.

“(MC)!! No!!” he heard Assistant Kang loudly whisper in the background.

“Then good. A kiss it is, since I’m not even inclined towards sweets.” He said with a smile.

He saw as her smile dropped off her face again and contorted into a frustrated little pout.

“Mr.Han… I don’t think-“ he heard his assistant start.

But before she could say more he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, and he was pulled down for a second, feeling a small peck be placed on his cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Mr.Han!” she announced again shoving the bag of candies into his hands.

“I will never tire of your guile, Ms.(MC).” He chuckled making his way to his office as she returned to her desk. Assistant Kang frozen in place from what she just saw.

“Of course! I am that breath of fresh air you were looking for- that’s why you hired me after all!” he heard her say; teasing implications weaved into her words that were only clearly apparent between the two of them.

He agreed with her as he continued walking away. As he almost made it to his office though, he heard the familiar footsteps of his chief assistant quickly catching up to him.

“Mr.Han.” he heard her.

“Yes?” he asked unlocking the office door.

“I… can I voice a concern of mine with you?”

He faltered a second in the midst of opening the door. _This was new._

“Of course.” He coolly said entering the office finally.

“Please stop with your teasing with Ms.(MC).” He heard her say, following behind him.

“Why?” he asked, hearing her close the door behind her.

“She wont tell you- I know she wont. But… your teasing with her makes out coworkers talk, gossip, Mr.Han. You are married after all, and our… our coworkers notice how much of a… liking you’ve taken to her- and I must admit it surprised me! But she is after all, a very charming and friendly person, and even if most of the office likes her- they will still gossip of both of yours interactions. Its unfortunate to say this Mr.Han, but I must remind you of your father. It doesn’t help that Ms.(MC), is also subjected to the preconceived stereotypes of secretaries either, and her friendly nature doesn’t help her case.”

“Assistant Kang.” He sighed.

“Yes?”

“ _Who,_ is talking?”

“Assorted coworkers, Mr.Han. It’s not an out of hand situation, but it’s noticeable. I mean, I noticed it, and it will deeply frustrate and sadden me if Ms.(MC) knows. I have already had to reprimand a couple of my coworkers, I am grateful that I am generally well liked in the office I suppose.”

“ _I want names_ , Assistant Kang. This is a case of harassment of my employees. Should we have a seminar on stopping office gossip and subsequently harassment?”

She watched her bite her lip, and shuffle and fidget with the files in her arms for a second. “No.” she irked out. “I feel that would only make it worse, it would most definitely single out (MC)…”

He sighed, leaning back into his chair, _it would._ “Then I… I will attempt to keep my interactions with the secretary to a minimum.” He drawled out.

“If you think that is the best solution.” She said giving a slight bow and dismissing herself.

He couldn’t help but sigh again as she left, taking out his phone in the process.

 **My apologies for the actions taken just now. ** He texted her.

 **It’s alright.** She replied. _God no it wasn’t._

**Should I stay late in case your wife comes?**

**Im expecting she will. It is valentines after all…**

** If you don’t have a date or anything. I would appreciate it. **

**Why would I have a date??**

He let out a small smile at her response, _she was really an innocent person sometimes…_

She stayed late just as he had asked her to. Going and joining him in his office just before dinner time, the both of them expecting Sarah to arrive within the same hour.

“My apologies again for what I did this morning.” He told her watching her plop herself down on the couch.

“Its fine, Han.” She sighed taking out her phone.

He got up from his desk and set himself next to her, _he was needing a break anyways_. “Do you wish for me to stop interacting with you outside of our agreement?”

“Why would I want that, Mr.Han?”

He shrugged and saw her narrow her eyes at him. “What’s bothering you Han?”

“Assistant Kang tells me that there has been…office gossip going around…” he admitted. _There was no use in avoiding this._

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She flatly said, turning her attention back to her phone.

“Are you sure?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, edging her to come sit on his lap.

She nodded as she went and did what he wanted.

“What do they say?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“The usual bullshit. Shit that we actually do, now that I actually think about it.” He heard her scoff as he kissed her forehead. “I mean, I’m pretty sure no one knows about this actual affair or whatever. But me being overly-friendly, you showing genuine expression around me- makes people create stories in their minds, out of boredom.”

He held her tighter and closer to him. “I’m sorry.” He told her.

“Don’t be.” She said, never looking up from her phone. “I’m- I’ve gotten…” she hiccupped a second. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

_She’s crying._

“It seems you haven’t.” he quietly told her, kissing her cheek. 

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” she hiccupped setting her phone down, wiping the tears making their way down her cheek.

“It seems it isn’t.” he sighed unable to stop himself from kissing her again. “Know that whatever you ask of me, I will do, (MC).” He sighed setting his head on hers.

She glanced up to him after what he had said, the aggressive undertones being blatantly waved around in his tone of voice, being clearly identified and understood.

“Anything?” she breathed out settling herself more into his chest.

“Anything.” He affirmed, kissing her again.

“I want you…” she started feeling a hand of her be placed on a cheek of his. “I want you to…” she kept drawling out bringing his face down more to her eye level, kissing him sweetly before finally letting out her request. “I want you to give Jaehee the weekend off.”

“Ms.(MC), you do not possess the leverage for such a request.” He said with a slight chuckle in the back of his voice.

“You said anything, Han.”

“I did- but I meant something more along the lines of: ‘I’ll fire whoever is talking shit about you.’ type of anything.”

“Aggressive, aggressive~” she teased. “ _Talking shit?_ What a sudden lash out of your emotions, Mr.Han.”

“My apologies. I just cannot fathom my employees actually having the time to be gossiping and creating rumors.

“Rumors that are true.”

“They don’t know that.”

She giggled again, setting her head down on his shoulder. “By the way, I do have a date tonight.”

He felt his gut suddenly tie into a knot.

“After you asked me this morning, I asked Jaehee out on a little date. Hopefully there’ll be a nice little coffee shop or something still open when we leave. Something casual, although a food truck would be fun too.” She giggled the last part.

He felt his face flare up, red and hot. He couldn’t help but tighten his grip around her, squeezing her a bit, the knotted feeling of his guts surfacing up to his chest, making everything within him feel like it was burning.

“Ugh, where the fuck is Sarah? This is prime cheating material we’re displaying.” He heard her groan, seeing her glance behind her towards the door. “Ah, Han, and yourself? Are you going to have a candle lit dinner with Ms. Elizabeth the 3rd?”

“Would you care to join us?”

“Mr.Han, I already told you I’m going out with Jaehee.”

He gritted his teeth for a second. _Going out._

_At least an attempt was made._

_Why was one being made?_

_Fucking forget it Jumin._

“Take lots of pictures of your romantic evening for me. I would love to see the beautiful necklace-collar thing you’re giving to your lovely companion tonight. Valentine’s gifts are always cute~”

_Were they now?_

“I’ll be sure to take a picture of the collar she is being gifted with tonight.”

“ooohh, what’s it look like?”

“Rubies and pink tourmalines in mostly dewdrop cuts.”

“So pretty!” she giggled.

“Before I forget,” he started, setting a finger under her chin, making her look up to him. “Kiss me after Sarah gets here and you’re leaving.”

“Can do!”

“This shade of lipstick is quite lovely. Most fitting for this stupid little holiday- if you can even call it one.” He said, a finger almost tracing her bottom lip, careful to not smudge the deep vibrant red that would most definitely leave a lovely mark on his face very soon. _He looked forward to it._

“I did sexy western makeup and everything today!” she giggled showing off her profile.

“I can tell, it’s quite alluring. It must have taken quite a while to do.”

“Gotta go all out when you’re expecting to put on a show as the boss’s mistress.” She winked. “Oh! It’s not out of place or anything right? It’s been a long day- and I was crying just now wasn’t I?”

“Not a speck of glitter out of place.” He sighed, taking in the relaxing atmosphere again, ever so glad that burning feeling in his chest and gut had subsided.

The door suddenly flew open-

“Jumin! We’re going on a—OH GODDAMNIT!!” Sarah whined closing the door behind her. “We have a dinner with your daddy and Un- Glam tonight! Get that fucking slut out of here already! God what time is it- ugh its already 6:30!” she groaned looking at her phone. She looked back up to the both of them on the couch and grimaced more. “I said get the hooker out of here already.”

“Can’t I take her to dinner? I do think my father would enjoy her company much more than yours. She actually has some interesting stories, unlike yours, and is quite charming- there’s a reason why everyone likes her, Sarah.” He said as his secretary got up off his lap.

“Oh, and then she can fuck your daddy too?” she hissed.

He flinched at her words, _at the thought_ of…of the terrible thing.

“Oh, Sarah! You should know I have my eyes and heart set on only one man!” he heard his secretary laugh, putting on an exuberant act and a haughty air of posh-ness.

“Who happens to be my husband, bitch.”

“Rude, rude.” She playfully whined as he went and got up off the couch too.

“Quite.” He agreed with her. “Anyways, Ms. Sarah, we were forced into this after all. If you are so unhappy I suggest you go and find someone to play with also. It’ll keep you busy and distracted.” He said, going after his secretary who was already almost at the door.

“That or maybe get some new batteries for your vibrator so you’re not so strung up.”

_Oh snap._

There was a loud gasp from Sarah just as his secretary went to go place a kiss on his cheek, but he turned his face just enough so that she left a big red smear on his own lips. He heard her laugh under him and she continued giggling when she pulled away, no doubt because of the lipstick that now most definitely was staining a good portion of his face.

“See you tomorrow, Ju-Min~” she giggled exiting the office with a little wave.

He couldn’t wipe the smirk that had firmly plastered itself on his face and the exacerbated groan that came from Sarah only satisfied him even more.

The door suddenly opened though, his secretary’s head popping through the crack in the door-

“Oh! And happy Valentine’s Day honey!!~”

~~~

The little Valentine’s day incident had been quite fun- you couldn’t lie about that. It was seriously funny getting and seeing Sarah angry honestly. You also had, had fun giving most of your coworkers chocolate you had bought, giving pecks on the cheek to those you were closer to. Although the fact your boss brought up the office gossip you had already known about, and was hearing yourself for a while threw you off a bit. You never felt to mention it to anyone, you didn’t want to bother anyone with it. I mean, usually when you would hear people talking about you, you would just walk into the conversation with a big smile and ask “Hey! What yall talking about?” and would watch as everyone would awkwardly dissipate, avoiding eye contact with you the rest of the day or even the week.

They knew you knew. _You were sure of it._

_But what can you do?_

They’re bored and have nothing better to talk about apparently.

The date with Jaehee was as fun as you thought it would be. All the coffee shops around town were already closed by the time you guys left work so you had to convince her to go to a food truck with you- you were surprised when she said she had never eaten at one, especially not one of these new trendy ones that have been popping up everywhere.

It was well into midnight by the time you got home, causing you to wake up late the next morning. As you were running out the door you almost tripped over a package that was left on your door step. You kicked it inside and went to work, not bothering to check what it was.

Work went as usual of course, and you couldn’t help but interrogate your boss about how the dinner with his family went the night before. He told you how he spent half of it in the bathroom apparently, and even went so far as to take a walk around the block at one point. _Poor guy. It sounded fucking terrible._ But then he asked something that threw you off as you were fixing to leave-

“Did you receive what I sent you?”

“What? You sent me something?”

He nodded. “What was it you said? Ah yes, _Valentine’s gifts are always cute.”_

You felt your face burn a second as you retracted a bit. “Han don’t tell me-“

“I did. Happy Valentines day!” he smiled, no doubt imitating you from yesterday, as he went off to his meeting.

You fidgeted a bit in your seat for scoffing it off, getting your bag and leaving to catch your train. When you got home the pink box was right where you had kicked it to in your front hall. You picked it up and read the words “ _Stephanie’s secret”_ and groaned a bit before you even finished reading “ _secret”_. You made your way to your bedroom and haphazardly opened the box.

“Jumin fucking Han.” You sigh looking at the various pairs of lacy lingerie.

You take out your phone, snap a picture of it and send it to him with the caption ‘Fuck you.’

** Ah, do you not like them? **

**I don’t like that you gave them to me.** You texted as you shimmied out of your skirt and tights.

** You can always return them. **

You let out an annoyed little sigh at his message as you took off your blazer and blouse. You weren’t going to tell him but these were really nice… _he always had nice taste_.

 But… there was one that stuck out from the rest…

You grabbed it and quickly put the underwear on, completely lacy with a nice little bow on the front. You expected this style from him honestly, it framed your ass perfectly but…

 **What’s up with this one?** You text attaching a picture of yourself in it. **Lime green? I know you to like deep reds, blues, and purples… so this is, admittedly, unexpected.**

** … **

_Oh my god._ You giggled a bit at his sudden lack of response and look back to the gift box quickly again, and notice a small slip peeking out on the side, practically hidden.

“ooh, what are you?” you hum plucking the card out of the box and opening it.

_Oh._

_OH._

You feel your face burn the moment your start reading. You cant even laugh as you’re reading the blatantly drunk written text. You clench the card and crumple it a bit as you finish reading it.

“Jumin… fucking… Han.” You say at a loss of words

You look at the card again.

 _“. Like, I love you I love yyou so SO much. Bye~ <3’” _you read again, grimacing.

You hear your phone ding again and look at the message.

** My apologies… I was unfortunately intoxicated at the time of this purchase.  **

** That’s likely the only reason I made it. **

You look at the note again.

_Did he know this was in the box??_

_Should you send a picture of it??_

_Should you mention it?_

You slide off your bed onto the floor, and just sit there for a second, phone in one hand, card in the other. You look forward to your mirror, seeing yourself looking distressed in nothing but underwear… _underwear he bought for you._

_God when has anyone bought you underwear??_

You look at the note again and remember Christmas again.

_Again?_

_I thought you were over this._

_You are over… that._

You suddenly hear his voice in the back of your mind again. _“(MC), I think I like you…”_

You groan as flashes of that night start playing again in your mind. _“(MC), I like you, a lot.”_ You pretended not to hear him when he said that on the train.

 _“(MC), I love you”_ he had said after he kissed you in front of your apartment

“GOD!!” you shout. “No!! No you fucking don’t!!” you shout to yourself, the sound of your voice reverberating through the empty apartment.

He said it more than once. He said it many more times, each time his voice shaky and as nervous as the previous times he had said it. He wasn’t able to say it confidently even once, and you stopped telling him to stop after the third time.

_“I love you.”_

You started to find comfort in the words, _it’d been so long…_

“Fucking stop!” you shout again, your voice echoing through the apartment.

_Your empty_

_Lonely_

_Apartment…_

 “Stop.” You say out loud again.

_He likes you._

_Oh god…_

_Oh my fucking god. WHAT?!_

_A person like that likes you??_

_No._

_No no no no no._

“friend.” You say out loud. “Friend. Friend. Friend.”

_Tell him._

_Tell him he’s your friend._ You tell yourself looking at the phone.

_No._

_Not now. Not like this._

_You’ll tell him he’s your friend, and you’ll finally tell him the words that he needs to hear, soon._

“I love you.”

_But not now._

_Not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta give credit where credit is due:  
> Thank you my dear friend Corrin for writing up Jumin's note.  
> I would have never been able to think of something so perfect. Thank you❤


	2. whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this way back in the day, here it is again since it wont make its way into the main narrative.  
> this probably takes place in November or late october idk but before christmas

It only took a moment of relapse of judgement for it to happen, but all it takes Is a moment after all.

“You’ll come to Singapore with me, then~” you heard him tease as he had made a habit of doing now, whenever he had a new business trip planned. The problem was, was that you saw him shoot that little smirk over to you as he said it, he was trying so hard to hide it, you don’t even know how he let it show, maybe he also had a relapse in judgement, a sudden lack of control, at the moment also.

You instantly cracked a smile, and your laughter began to bubble up- “Fuck off!!~” you responded, laughing and hugging the documents closer to your chest.

It got silent, it got deathly silent before you even finished saying “Off”. You froze, immediately realizing what you had said. You looked up to your employer, stunned that you had said such a thing when the both of you weren’t in private. You whipped your head over to look at your coworkers, everyone looking like mannequins, frozen in time, all with wide eyes and faces plastered with instant worry for you.

You straighten yourself out at the speed of light, and turn to Mr.Han again.

“I-I- I’M” you begin to stutter but you stop at the sight of Jumin cracking a smile. He covers it, and turns away from you, quickly after he’s unable to repress it anymore, Are you kidding me he was laughing??!!. You instantly wanted to scream out “Fuck off” again, serious this time, how could he laugh at you??

You see him regain his composure, and he turns to you. “Ms, Uh” he coughs, clearly pushing down the laughter still trying to make its way out. “Ms. (MC), I’ve never had anyone cuss at me.” (That was a lie) He glances at his employees, still frozen. “I, uh”

_HOLY SHIT HE WAS FALTERING TO PUT TOGETHER WORDS?!_

“I’m, uh,… My apologies if my… jokes, if you were to put them, were- I’m sorry, are making you, uncomfortable?”

You bow, “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!!” you practically shout.

“Ms.(MC), its alright” you hear him quietly reply

SHIT!! NO!! THAT’S NOT WHAT JUMIN HAN IS SUPPOSED TO SAY!! WAIT WHAT WOULD HE SAY TO ANYONE BESIDES YOU IN THIS SITUATION??!! The thoughts rush through your mind at the speed of light before you quickly come to the conclusion that, shit, he would’ve instantly said ‘youre fired’ to literally everyone except you.

 “It’s alright.” You hear him say again as you stand up straight again- wait fuck you were starting to feel tears well up in your eyes. “I just would prefer you voice your concerns a bit more… properly next time Ms.(MC)” he said.

You bow again, and glance over to your coworkers, a mix of fake smiles and deadpan looks of realization, disbelief, and confusion about what just happened.

You rush out of the meeting room looking at the ground, praying that they wouldn’t try to assume anything more than what was already going on around the office about the both of you. But you knew you would be hearing about this later from behind your back.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bento time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noona made me think of this today and i whipped it up for them but since im so content with how it turned out im posting it here.  
> enjoy~

“Ah, it’s lunch.” You say to yourself looking at the time on your computer.

You close what you can and reach down for your purse and the lunch you packed for yourself. You smiled and giddily giggled a bit. Truth be told you were excited you didn’t pack your lunch often since the C&R cafeteria usually catered to your needs well and the price wasn’t all too bad. But there’s no satisfaction like getting up early and making your own lunch for yourself, all by yourself sometimes.

The moment youre off the chair you glance over and see your boss coming over. “Good afternoon!” you secretary smile.

“Afternoon.” He nods. “Are you off to lunch?”

You nod in affirmation. “I made and brought my whole lunch even!” you giggle, breaking your secretary character and holding up the little bandanna wrapped box.

“How quaint. All by yourself? For yourself?”

You nod.

He smiles a bit more. “I haven’t seen one of those since primary school to be honest.”

“What do you mean, Mr.Han?!” you gasp.

“The school’s I went to always gave lunches to us, there was no need for the chef to make me lunchboxes.”

“Not even your mother made you one?”

“I do not think my mother would even know where to start how to make one.” He chuckles as you make your way around the desk.

“That’s sad, Mr.Han…” you whine as you both walk to the elevator.

“Is it? I never thought it to be- it’s just something I never had. I’m sure many other children never had their parents make them lunchboxes growing up.”

You squinted at him for a moment as the elevator started going down.

“What are you thinking, Ms.(MC).” He asks. “The way you’re puffing out your cheeks means you’re concocting something in that sharp little mind of yours.” He says poking your forehead.

“You’re right on that.” You say, whipping your face away from him and looking forward.

“You eating lunch with anyone?”

“Yeah a couple of guys invited me to sit with them today- you have 2 quick lunch rounds don’t you?”

He nods and sighs a bit. “Half meetings in the midst of my meals- picturesque aren’t they?”

You chuckle weakly in soft agreeance with his sarcasm. “At least they’re not so frequent lately.”

He nods just as the elevator dings and opens for the cafeteria.

“Good luck in your meetings Mr.Han.” you say softly as you both walk opposite ways.

“And enjoy your lunch Ms.(MC).”

~~

He didn’t have any lunch meetings the next day and you also sure didn’t forget the request he made a while back to join you, Jaehee, and Yoosung for lunch. This is how you’d make up for it. You had to buy another bento on the way home and it was fine, and you have to wake up another 10 minutes early for the day to make his box besides yours, but that was fine too. You ended up taking a cat nap on the train ride there.

You were giddy the whole morning, excited to give your friend something he never had according to him, you really hoped he wouldn’t slink out to lunch while you were doing errands but you also wanted to be spontaneous and surprise him. You got lucky, it was slow around lunch time and even though another coworker asked if you wanted to eat lunch with them, you told them you already had plans. He came out from the hallways from his office looking at his phone, not even glancing up. You jump out of your seat and have him purposefully run into you since he wasn’t looking up from his phone.

“Jumin!” you practically shout.

He looks very confused down at you, wondering why his secretary was overly excited and had purposefully ran into him. “(M- (MMC)?” he stammers

“Lets have lunch together!”

You see his ears get red instantly- “Are… are you sure it’s alright?” he asks. “I… I don’t want even more office gossip-“

“That’s their problem.” You interrupt him. “Now, do you want to or not?”

“Of course.” He says, his eagerness slipping out making you laugh.

You go and grab the lunchboxes and the both of you get into the elevator.

You press the button for the ground floor, hoping he wouldn’t know about the little secret spot you found when you first started working here.

“The ground floor?” he asks.

You nod.

“Shouldn’t we stop by-“

“No need!” you laugh holding the bandanna wrapped boxes up.

You know he keeps looking at you after you face the front of the elevator. Staring you with the confused and surprised expression that unmistakably is so cat like you would think he had cat ears or some shit like that, it was cute- but as if you’d ever tell him.

The elevator dings and you exit it with a little skip as your friend follows you. There’s a turn here, a twist here and there’s the door. It’s heavy and opens with a loud creak and the sun hits the both of you.

“Ah, the garden.” You hear him say.

“So you know of here?”

“(MC) I practically grew up in this building of course I would know everything. I haven’t been here since I was a teenager. It seems as if people come here as infrequently as they did then. It was the smoking area but father relocated that to elsewhere. I’m glad they left the benches here though.”

The both of you plop down on one of those said benches and you immediately unwrap the lunchboxes, get up and stand in front of Jumin with one of the bentos in both hands.

“Jumin Han, I made you lunch!” you say with your excitement finally bursting through.

You open your eyes from smiling too hard and see your friend looking very confused once again, and you cant help but laugh more. “Don’t tell me no one ever gave you a lunch?!”

“I… uh-“ he places his hands over yours- “there were a couple of girls in high school who tried to confess their feelings with me like this” he takes the box. “but I always denied them.”

“Those poor girls.” You giggle taking your seat next to him. “Having to eat an extra lunch on those days~”

“I guess so.” He replies opening the little box.

You go and do the same and take a quick picture of your handiwork before eagerly digging in. It’s not until you already stuffed your mouth full of food that you notice your friend is still just looking at his meal.

“Is something wrong?” you ask, mouth full, gulping it down at the end.

He looks to you, “ah, uh, no.” he mumbles looking back down to it. “… There’s… cats.” He mumbles more.

“Yeah! Because you like cats! I thought you’d think it cute!”

“It’s… it’s very cute.” He quietly says.

“Jumin… is something wrong?”

“Far from it Ms.(MC).”

“Then…?”

“Apologies, I just… wasn’t expecting this… I’ve never received something like this from someone I care about… I- uh… Thank you.”

You giggle a bit more and set your head on his shoulder. “You welcome!” you tell him before shoving some more food in your mouth.

“No, (MC). _Thank you_.” he says carefully.

You set your bento off to the side and emit a sigh before wrapping your arms around him- “Jumin, please don’t cry.”

You hear him emit a small chuckle as he sets a hand on your arm that’s around him. “I’m trying.” He says as you feel him set his head atop of yours.

“You going to take a picture of it?” you mumble.

“Of course. It’d be a crime not to.”

“It tastes good besides looking good, I made sure to not make anything sweet, just for you~”

He breathes out another small chuckle- “Thank you, (MC).”

“Now eat.” You say separating from him and going back to eating your own lunch. “You still have meetings later Mr.Han.” you say mouth already full.

He hums in agreement and nods as you hear the small camera shutter noise from his phone. But-

“Did you just take a photo of me- of me eating?!” you gasp, mouth still full as he now takes a photo of his lunch.

“Yup.” He says with a smile.

“Jumin!!!” you whine and he laughs at your sudden opposition to his actions.

“One must preserve the moment, Ms.(MC), all of it, no?” he chuckles

You stick your tongue out at him in response and hear the camera shutter noise again.

“Before you say anything, you had that one coming to you (MC).” He says before you can even gasp at what he had done.

But I mean _he was right._

“If youre going to be such a meanie like this then I’ll just never make you another lunch Jumin Han!” you say, crossing your legs and sticking your nose up in the air.

“Ah, salty.”

“Oh! No! Did I salt it too much?!”

He shakes his head gulping before answering, “I tell the chef to salt everything but they just never put enough, so, thank you.” he tells you before taking another bite.

You beam again, very proud of your handiwork and the compliment that you got his food more like how he wanted it than his chef cooked it.

The rest of the hour went like that, small mindless conversations in the midst of stuffing your faces, enjoying the pleasant weather, and each other’s casual company.

“Ah, meeting.” He says after there’s a ping from his phone.

“Shame.” You sigh stretching a bit before getting up.

“My thoughts exactly.” You hear him sigh following suite. “Would you care to sit in? It’s simply a board meeting.”

“Mhhhmmm, I dunno.” You grumble slowly walking to the door. “All this relaxed atmosphere made me tired, I may cat nap at my desk since you’ll be busy~” you tease with a wink.

“No fair Ms.(MC).” He sighs wrapping an arm around your waist, stopping you in your tracks and setting his head on your shoulder. “I am… also feeling too relaxed. Switch with me (MC), you can handle a board meeting.”

You shake your head and emit a sound of disagreement.

He sighs and leans into you and you also lean onto him, the force of both of you keeping each other up now. “Maybe a… an assistant can sit in for me.” He sighs taking out his phone.

“Jumin, come on.” you say yawning in the middle. “Go to your meeting, it wont kill you.”

“How are you so sure?”

You laugh just as you feel a small peck be placed on your cheek.

“None of that, Han.” You say in response to it.

His arm that’s around your waist pulls you in tighter, and you can’t help but enjoy this friendly interaction with your friend since the both of you didn’t hang out with each other often- although this felt more like-

“Thank you for the lunch again.” He says pecking your cheek again.

_You like it when he does that…_

“No problem~” you lazily say leaning into him more. “Should I do it more often?”

“I did very much enjoy it, but I can see the toll it’s taken on you to do all this extra work. So please don’t Ms.(MC), I don’t mind you cat napping at your desk but I still need my secretary to be productive.”

… _damn these obligatory employee/ boss dynamics._

_But maybe you’d do it again once or twice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food is a very dear thing to me. I show how much a care for a person a lot of the times via my cooking and what I make for them, so this piece kind of has a really soft spot in my heart.


	4. My Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after the confessional of her place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry final chapter isnt out yet- but here; i wrote this on my phone lmao

You finally told him.

You still couldn't believe you did.

You felt so relieved you did-

But you also felt like the world’s biggest idiot.

_I'm totally going to regret this_

_But I hope I don't regret this_

This right now was nice. Him holding you in his arms, holding you tightly and you holding him just as tight back. 

_He needs this_

_That's for sure._

"Do you have a story to tell Jumin?"

You hear him sigh in response, burying himself more in your hair.

You push yourself back a bit, to look at his face. You place a hand on his cheek and make him look at you- "it's ok to cry." You reassure him, you know he’s trying not to look at you for the fact he is. "I know you have a lot to say, but I also won't force you to say any of it. You can take your time." You tell him, trying to reassure him but bursting into tears yourself in the midst of saying it.

You feel him pull at you as he holds you tightly again, he brings the both of you to the bed and makes you sit on the edge of the bed.

"(MC), stop it." He tells you, crouched down in front of you.

"Stop what?!" You ask between stifled cries, your hands halfway covering your face out of embarrassment.

"You're... you're the one who should be the focus of- of what’s happening right now."

"Why?!" You cry, forcing a laugh out, out of anxiety. _You don't want to think about... **that**_ **.** "You- you said it wasn't on purpose!" You cry forcing out a fake smile out of nervousness "so it's ok! Let's forget about it! It's not that big a deal!"

He winces at the last phrase you blurt out- "it's not?! It's- it is! It is something big- and something that can destroy lives because it wasn't the right time and I- and the world doesn't need another _me."_

You stop sniffling when you hear his last exclamation- _what do you mean with that?_

He looks scared, and you can tell he didn't mean to say the last part, you can't stop yourself from crying and your emotions get the better of you and you ask him what he means by that.

"Nothing." He replies, and you see his hands clench, his knuckles turning white. "Nothing at all." He says, as he clenches his teeth in an attempt to stop crying.

You don't feel like pulling it out any further from him. _Now is not the time._ As much as you wanted him to start talking, maybe its for the better he shifted the attention to you.

"Nothing is going to happen." He reassures you, setting a hand on your cheek. "I promise, (MC). I won't let anything happen to you- I do not want to be the cause of your ruin."

You feel yourself shake and you slide off the bed, effectively sitting on the floor with him. You wrap your arms around him and try to calm yourself down some more.

You feel like you're more scared than you should be.

_But how can you not be?_

You don't want this now- it's not even in your plans for the near future.

Would it be so bad to... to have a kid with him?

_God._

_Fuck._

Yeah, **_right now._** _Yeah, it would be._

_Terrible._

_Awful._

_Completely life changing._

_No. No. No. no. No._

_I don't want that._

_Not now._

_I can't do that._

_Not now._

_I can’t do this-_

_Not now._

_With him-_

_Not now._

_Not with him._

_In the future?_

_Not now that's for sure._

_Not now. Not now. Not now._

_I don't want this now._

_He's my friend. Just that. **My friend.**_

"You're my friend." You end up mumbling out.

You hear a small hum in confusion.

"You're my friend." You say more clearly. "Jumin, you're my friend." You say again. "You're my friend and I love you."

It's quiet for a second before you hear any response- "is that something you're supposed to say to your friends?"

"You tell it to the people you love." You tell him, tightening your grip on him. "And I love you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Why, am I your friend, (MC)?"

_God it's still weird hearing him say your name._

"Because you are. I've decided you are. After all we've been through, you're not just some idiot who hired me to get rid of his arranged marriage. I like talking to you, and I like your company, I like being around you. You're a lot more than you show to others. And I'm surprised you let me in."

There's another pause of awkward silence. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." You hear him say. "I do not want to be the cause of your misfortune."

"You won't be-"

"But I feel that is all I bring you."

You sigh, burying yourself more in him. "You do not bring me such things Jumin."

"I feel I do. I... I really am such an idiot. How could I forget one of the most fundamental things to safe-"

"Stop. Just stop right there." You interrupt him. "It's dealt with. We don't have to think or talk about it anymore."

"... (MC), aren't you the one who told me not to keep all your feelings and emotions and thoughts closed off inside?"

You sigh again. "Yes."

"Then admit to me your feelings."

"I don't want a kid with you."

You feel him nod.

"I don't I don't I don't. This isn't a thing I was planning for in my near future. This isn't something I would want to have... with you." _god you sound so mean_.

You hear him hum in agreement. "I... understand..."

"It's not personal- I mean it's personal to me. I have... I don't have anything against you just...."

"It's not the place nor the time. I understand." He says. "I assure you I won't let anything happen."

_hm, those subtle affirmations whisked away with power... you know that if he makes those firm affirmations, those affirmations dictating how the future will come to be., you know he will do everything to have it that way._

_You know he means it with every fiber of his being when he makes those affirmations._

_You’ve learned that much from the short time you’ve been around him._

"It wasn't on purpose." He repeats "I would never do that to you. You... you mean a lot to me."

"I love you." You say leaning into him.

"You twist my heart every time you say that."

"Do you wish for me to stop then? Do you not enjoy at least one person in your life telling you this?"

He sighs and pushes you off of him, you don't have the heart to look at him right now though. 

"I don't know how to feel about it." He says, and you know he's grimacing. "It's something that typically reserved for lovers to say to each other. We are not lovers. We are quite far from such a thing."

"Do you still doubt me that much then? Are you still scared of me?"

"No I-" he tries to say more but can't. "I most certainly do not... doubt nor resent nor harbor any hurtful feelings toward you I... I love you." He mumbles the last part.

"Jumin, you're my friend." You tell him again. "You're mmmmmyyyyy friend."

He sighs once more and sets his head on your shoulder for a second before raising it again. "May I kiss you?"

You do it for him, grabbing his face and pulling him close to you. He's the one who separates from you though, placing his face in the crook of your neck. You don’t know why you wanted to do that so bad? _Was it to break the tension? Did it?_

"How long will you stay?"

"Until you no longer want me here."

"Then you'll have to start paying rent too."

You hear him let out a small chuckle and you laugh a little with him.

You pull him up to the bed and he follows you without any hesitation- "I much prefer your bed over my own." He says. "You have to tell me the brand."

"I think it may have to do with the situation of it all, Jumin." You tell him, going and taking his shirt off. "You've only ever been here for bittersweet fucks."

He sighs a bit at your response, sinking deep into your pillows- "I think it may be because this is you... smells like you."

You cant help but smile a bit and pull him into you, setting his head on your chest. "Could be." You say.

"Do you like mine?"

You think for a moment, _you'd only been there what? Twice?_  

"Cat fur everywhere?" You tease. "Hmmm, I don't know."

"So mean."

You laugh a little again. "I do," you say kissing his head. "Silk sheets are pretty comfy after all. Anyways, your place for me is Elizabeth 3rd and pancakes now."

You see him smile a bit- "and mine?" You ask

"Bittersweet fucks." He says quoting you from just a minute ago.

You laugh a bit.

"But... besides that... Christmas." He says. "And...” he sighs  “I really haven't been here enough."

"Crying?" 

"Lots of it."

You smile more.

"You should set an alarm. I shouldn't sleep over."

You nod and do so on your phone nearby.

"(MC)-"

"Hm?"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

You sigh. "I know..." you tell him. "I know, Jumin."


	5. After Story- chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's get the ball rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had been sitting on my computer since like april- enjoy  
> these after story chapters will be posted pretty sporadically and dont be surprised if something backtracking into the original narrative fucks up the order of these.  
> The after story chapters will all be titled: "After Story- #" so you guys can keep track of them- but theres also alot of other stuff ill be posting here. anyways enjoy.  
> as always pls comment <3

You look to the clock again, and you glance to your coffee table again. Your bong untouched and weed still nicely in its baggie. You sigh again.

You’re annoyed that your friend had canceled last minute on y’all’s date. Jaehee didn’t like doing this often and you’re pretty sure she wasn’t in the mood for any of this, this week.

_Who else?_

_Who else?_

You look to your phone and grimace, it’s a fucking Wednesday. None of yall are in college anymore. All of yall are grown ass adults with jobs and shit-

_But come on I want to get high on a Wednesday night, is that so bad?_

_Little bit._

“oh whatever.” You snap at yourself. “wwwaaaaaiiittt” you mumble out. “Jjjuuuuuummmmmiiiinnnnnnnn??” you drawl out once more, bringing your phone back up to eye level.

 _Good excuse, right?_ Y’all haven’t talked too much lately, with Jihyun and all now _, you sure do miss him though._ He’s your best friend after all.

 _He doesn’t like to too much either though_ …

You sigh once more, letting your phone drop back down onto the couch, and it hits you. Very suddenly and in a very rude way- along the lines of; _V looks like he’d smoke a good bowl often._

Wow, that was rude.

 _He just got surgery on his eyes right_? You wondered if he was in pain. _Maybe this could help him get by?_

_Wow (MC), can’t believe you’re now a doctor._

But wait… your best friend’s boyfriend? The two of you casually hanging out and smoking a bowl? That… that doesn’t sound too ok honestly…

You look to your coffee table again.

_I’m an adult._

~

He agreed.

The motherfucker actually agreed and you straight up laughed when you saw him text back a yes, and how he wasn’t doing anything either.

He got there in less than a half hour, apparently having taken the train.

You both kept the conversation casual, even as some weird tension was felt. The fact you and Jumin had sort of almost been an item and weren’t ashamed to put it out in the open didn’t make this easy on the both of you. I mean, _that’s his boyfriend_ , and you have a girlfriend now.

You have a girlfriend who you love with all your heart.

You love her.

You love her so, so, much.

But amidst your laughy haze you let it slip.

“V- hey V?”

“Hm?”

“I… need I need to tell you something.” You snort out laughing inching towards him.

“Hmm?”

You lean up against him, and grab onto his collar. “I know Jumin is happy as fuck together with you, right now. But I swear to god- I swear to fucking god you blue haired fuck. If you leave him like you did before- I will never _EVER_ forget.” You bring him closer to you. “He will forgive you, he’ll create excuses like he did before. Because he cares-“ your clenching your teeth in a pathetic attempt to keep yourself from getting any angrier than you are. “He cares way too goddamn much and- and I- and I cannot- I don’t want to see you hurt him like you have before.”

You don’t break eye contact with him for a second, tightly gripping onto his shirt. You didn’t regret having it all gush out. _No_. No fucking way were you regretting _this._ You don’t want to see your friend hurt by someone else’s issues again.

“(MC).” He says stifling a laugh. “(MC), You care so goddamn much.” He said grabbing onto your hands. “It’s so lovely that you do.” He laughs a little again. “Its utterly perfect how much you care for him.”

You can’t say anything back, your face just feels hot and you were pretty sure you were stupidly puffing out your cheeks in confusion.

“I wish I knew him as well as you do.”

_That caught you off guard._

“Don’t… don’t you know him even more than me?”

He laughs gently again, shaking his head, getting a few wisps of that blue hair of his in his face, in his sunglasses that he still wore.

“Not anymore.” He says, turning directly to you.

_Minty._

“Not since I… since I left him like you said. He’s really… really different now. He knows how to suck dick-“

You burst out laughing, throwing yourself to the opposite end of the couch just as you hear him whisper out a curse. “I didn’t mean to say that!” he cries going after you.

“Did I teach him well?” you giggle.

“I… I never thought sex could… could be like that.”

“What do you mean?”

He glances away from you a moment as you see his face become pink.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to tell me.”

“Well… I… never got head that good before...” He says stifling a laugh at the end and you burst out laughing after hearing such a sad phrase.

“That’s _so!! Sad!!_ ” you cackle, covering your face.

When you stop laughing you look up from where you’re laying down to V who’s still sitting up properly on the edge of the couch.

“V… hey V” you giggle, poking him with your foot. “You’re… you’re a mint.” You giggle going and sitting up again.

“What?” he chuckles with you.

“Yooouu’rreeee, a. MINT.” You say slowly. “you hair.” You say gently messing with his hair. “you eyes” you say cupping his cheek. “and even you breath- which is weird when youre smoking weed. Just how much mint flavored shit do you ingest my dude?”

“I guess a bit more than I should.” He giggles a bit getting closer to you.

“you’re close.” You tell him.

“Am I? I cant tell- my eyes are still pretty bad.”

You burst out laughing again.

“You know what I call Jumin?” you hear him ask in the midst of your laughing.

“What?” you ask, genuinely curious as to what pet names these two awkward dorks use.

“My moon.”

You just look at him for a second, dumbfounded, before nastily laughing again. “That’s so cheesy!!” you wheeze. “But oh!” you sigh setting your head on his shoulder. “Oh so appropriate for my dear Han.” You sigh.

“He talks of you often, (MC).”

“I’m so sorry.” You tell him. “I told him to not keep talking about your friends to your S.O., especially your former friend with benefits.”

“wait- former?”

You nod.

“I thought yall were still doin’ it!”

“WhAT?! No!! of course not!! He has you now, V!” you exclaim.

He laughs some more.  “For real?! I thought yall were still doin’ stuff- i- I was honestly not minding.”

“V! no! he’s yours!” you exclaim grabbing onto his shoulders. “Jumin Han is yours! As Jaehee is mine! I have my girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! I love my girlfriend! I love her so much!”

He nods in agreement with you. “You both make a wonderfully cute couple.”

“Thank~.” You laugh, and for a while theres just quiet.

“I shooouullldddd-“

“V.”

“Hm?”

“You… are a mint leaf.” You mutter poking his nose.

He grabs onto your hand unexpectedly. “A mint leaf?”

You nod as he turns to you again.

He sighs as you laugh and nod. “(MC), you’re much too pretty.”

“You’re pretty good in the looks department if I do so say myself~” you giggle sticking out your tongue.

“I get that a lot.”

You snort out a laugh- “didn’t you say you needed to leave, Mr. Mint?”

He snorts out a laugh too- “Mr. Mint?”

You burst out laughing a “shut up!!” being thrown in the midst of it.

He left soon after he calmed down, taking a cab home. He told you to call you up anytime if you needed a smoking buddy and you proceeded to call him up every other week for just that. You couldn’t call it a friendship. All yall did was hang for a couple of hours high- that’s not much of a friendship sorry. But it was fun talking to him. He ended up learning a secret or two of yours and he told you a couple of his- always keeping far away from Rika though. You didn’t mind, and honestly you didn’t notice until later how you never noticed how he always kept far away from that subject.

_Whatever._

It was another rendezvous like the others, smoking a bowl like usual. You take a hit and you hear an unexpected thing from him-

“Hold up.” You feel him place a hand on your shoulder. “I’ve never shot gunned.” He says, turning you to face him.

You smile and open up and he does the same. It was messy, even with your experience, _but who cares, right?_

You’re way too relaxed when you’re finished breathing all the smoke out. So relaxed you haven’t bothered to open your eyes, and you lean forward a bit, not minding since he’s holding you up anyways.

 _It’s warm_.

You feel something soft on your lips.

 _Ah… mint_.

You sink into it.

 _Mint is always nice_.

_It’s… soft…._

You feel your body be pulled in closer, and you grab forward onto them.

_Warm…_

_Is Jaehee coming later?_

_Jaehee…_

You gasp and push back suddenly- “What are you doing?!” you shout.

You look at V, looking stupid without his sunglasses on for once, unable to say anything apparently.

“V!? What are you doing?!” you shout getting up off the couch.

He tries to stammer out an apology, never looking away from you.

“You have a boyfriend!” you loudly say, feeling your knees get weak. “You have Jumin! And- and I have Jaehee. Jaehee I have her I have Jaehee” you say more to yourself than to him. “She… she-I think,I think shes coming over.” You pant stumbling over to the window to open it.

You don’t hear anything from him, you just open your windows suddenly and turn back around to face him. He looks confused. _He looks stupid. So foolish and idiotic._

You instantly grimace on the sight of him, but he looks back up from the floor to you.

_He always looked so pathetic._

“I- I’m sorry.” He stammers.

“V, you have a boyfriend.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“And I have a girlfriend.”

He nods, and you notice his hands shaking. “I’m sorry.” He says again, getting up. “So… so sorry.” He mumbles getting his coat, stumbling out of the living room. “Sorry.” He says again going and seeing himself out.

You don’t leave the living room even as you hear the door shut.

You sigh and crouch down for a second, thinking.

_This is nothing._

_That was nothing._

_Insignificant._

_Something done in the heat of the moment, when you were both high. Nothing._

_It’s nothing._

You sigh once more, getting back up and cleaning up. _Jaehee will be here soon._

You finish putting everything up and come back to fetch your phone before going to shower.

 _His sunglasses_.

You pick them up and set yourself on the couch, carefully looking at them. They were small and circular, much better than those clunky things he wore before the surgery. You expected that he had a larger array of choices of them now since Jumin liked to show his affection through gift buying. You smiled a bit at the thought of your friend simply buying all sorts of expensive sunglasses for his love, but you were pretty sure he was fond of this pair. They did look the best on him after all.

You look at your phone and sigh. You send him a message and then go and take your shower.

~~

You say “Hi” to the body guards on your way up, ask how the family is doing for a couple of them and quietly laugh with them when you tell them to keep quiet because you coming over is a surprise.

You knock on his door, look at the time and hope you’re not interrupting his dinner.

The door soon opens and you’re met with a cold expression at first, but the moment he processes that its you, you’re swept into a big hug and you both instantly start laughing. You hear your name be laughed out multiple times and you reply his.

_It’s been too long._

“I’ve missed you!” he laughs finally setting you back down.

“Oh come now, Jumin. You make such an effort to pass by the coffee shop at least once a week.”

“Yes but it’s only in passing. I- I—please come in! I was just about to have dinner!” he says pulling you in.

You enter but stop at the door- “I actually only came by to drop these off.” You say going and getting the sunglasses out of your bag.

“Ah, Jihyun’s… glasses?”

You nod as he takes them from you.

“Have the both of you been…?”

“We’ve been smoking a joint together here and there. Has he not told you?”

“I believe he’s mentioned it in passing” he smiles.

“Come join us next time~” you giggle.

“I just may. I’m feeling a pang of jealousy from the both of you spending time together.” He says turning to go set the sunglasses down somewhere.

You follow him off to the kitchen.

“Ah, you’ve tricked me.” You say taking a seat on a high chair on the bar facing the kitchen.

“And you could have just stayed at the front door; but I much more prefer you staying for dinner.”

“What’s on the menu?” you sigh setting your bag down on the counter.

The cook tells you and then Jumin leads you back to the living room, the both of you excusing yourselves from the chef as they continue to cook.

“I’ve missed you.” he says as he takes a seat on the couch.

“I’ve heard that so many times from you I believe it’ll last me a lifetime and more.”

“Ah, but it is the truth, (MC).” He says with a smile as you take a seat on the other end of the couch.

“Is Jihyun coming over?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“How are things?”

“I am happy. I hope it is true when I say I think he is too.”

“Didn’t the both of you just go on a trip?”

He nods. “Southern France.”

“Picturesque.” You chuckle.

“You and Jaehee?”

“Wonderful.” You sigh setting your head back. “We try new recipes every other day.”

“I can tell by the inch you’ve gained.”

You gasp and throw a pillow at him and you both laugh.

“We need to… spend some time together at some point. I miss your company, Ms.(MC).”

“Oh boy.” You chuckle. “Hearing you say my name like that sure brings back memories.”

“Apologies.”

“There’s no need.”

He lets out a small smile and laugh and he puts out a hand for you. You grab onto it and you both adjust yourselves to lie down on the couch.

“Jumin-“

“I have Jihyun I know. But you’re still my friend and I miss you. I love him regardless but I still love you too, (MC).”

You nod and relax into a body you’re much too familiar with.

“There’s not enough pillow.” You quietly groan in a teasing manner, setting a hand on his chest. “My largest complaint when it comes to cuddling with men.” You tease at him.

“I suppose I can stuff a pillow under my shirt?”

You burst out laughing again and set your head back down on your cold friend.

You giggle a bit at the detail you’ve grown used to from him. _Cold, always cold_. And theres that scent of cat in the foreground, and wine; _there’s always that smell of wine on him_. You giggle again. He even tastes like wine, wine and iron from eating too much red meat too often. _Does he still?_ You remembered him saying he was going to tone down on the red meat…. _Does he taste like mint now?_

You shake your head.

“Is something wrong?”

“Jaehee tastes like coffee.” You mumble. “Coffee and sugar- just sugar.”

 _Well she does,_ she smells of coffee and flour too. _Smells like home…_

“I feel you’re going to fall asleep at this rate.” You hear him say, the smile audible in his voice, as he hugs you tighter. “I would say go ahead but dinner is almost ready and the food doesn’t taste the same heated up.”

You laugh a bit and bury your face in his chest. “I wont, I wont.” You say gripping onto his shirt.

He asks it the first time when you both get up to go eat.

You reply with an answer you knew he was expecting.

He asks it again in the midst of conversation.

You reply the same way.

He shrugs it off, but insists you stay a bit more.

Well there’s no arguing with that.

 _But that was the point_.

When it hit 11 you were already dozing off on the couch with him, you grumbled “You did this on purpose.”

You feel him let out a small chuckle. “Foot in the door technique.” You hear him say. “Give a preposterous offer and follow it with a smaller one they can’t deny. Come one (MC), you know this.”

“I do.” You grumble again, settling yourself more into him.

“Bed.” he says picking you up.

“Fuck you Jumin Han for successfully shanghaiing me.”

Another small laugh in amusement followed by the loud meow of Elizabeth 3rd.

“See, even Elizabeth is coming to bed. A proper sleepover don’t you think?”

You nod lazily.

“Don’t worry I’ll drop you off at home on my way to work tomorrow.”

You just nod again as you feel yourself be placed on the bed. He goes off somewhere and Elizabeth hops on the bed, walking all over you. You sigh shifting over and removing your pants, throwing them off the side along with your shirt, then going and making yourself comfy in a bed you’re familiar with.

Elizabeth meows again, sitting in front of you. You sigh and lazily go and pet her. A minute later you feel the sigh of your friend and the movement of him messily throwing himself on the bed.

“I think she misses you.” he says, an arm pulling you in close to him.

“I miss her.” You say, retracting your arm back- _you’re ready to sleep._

“She prefers you over Jihyun.”

“That’s terrible.” You giggle.

“I know, but it’s apparent. I don’t know why though.” You hear him say nuzzling more into you.

“She’ll warm up to him, don’t worry.” You say quietly, settling yourself more into the pillows.

“Night.”

“Night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth 3rd didn’t even have the chance to wake you up the next morning, the light from the bathroom and the gentle sound of the shower is what you woke up in the still dark room. You groan, turn and get your phone- _6:30,_ on the dot. You groan a bit more, though this is the typical time you get up for the coffee shop anyways; but you’re still sleepy, so you’ll close your eyes a bit more.

~~~~~~

Of course he enjoyed having someone in bed in the morning during his morning routine, both his friend and Jihyun had made him get used to coming out and seeing someone lazily wake up in his bed, in his home, Elizabeth 3rd always nearby, now getting used to 2 people being in a bed that used to be only her owners before.

He came out of the bathroom and glanced to the clock- _6:35. She should get up already, he has to leave soon, and the bakery has to open soon also; he can just grab breakfast there._

He goes and sits on the edge of the bed and says her name quietly. She grumbles something, but turns to him. He says her name again, followed by how she should try to start getting up. She buries her head in the pillow, but brings it back up, never opening her eyes though.

“Jumin?” she grumbles.

“Hm?”

“You love V a lot though? Right?”

“Of course. All my heart.”

Her brows furrowed- “You think he taste like mint?”

He couldn’t help but smile. “Yes I suppose he does.” He says thinking back to him- _does he?_

“He totally does.” She groans. “I don wanna didnnn wanna tell you- bu’ he kished mee…. y’know. Smokin nd he kished me.”

_What?!_

She giggles a bit, going and gripping onto the pillow. “Asshole.”

“(MC), what did you say?!” he asks, slightly too loud, his heart feeling like it was being twisted.

She mumbles incoherent sounds and turns the other way.

He doesn’t notice how he’s gone and gripped at his sheets, how cold but hot he feels right now. _She’s still asleep._ He thinks. _As if that would happen?_

_…But it’s all too possible._

_Does… Does she like… him?_

He gets up off the bed to go get dressed. This feels… _like a repeat of Rika_. His gut was twisting as everything felt like it was dumping out in his mind. Memories of before, memories of Rika with V. He was happy for them, and knew nothing would ever happen between the three of them.

But…

_But you?_

It was embarrassing how quick he was able to construct a fictional image of the two of them kissing. A hand slipping up there- a hand... inching... down... and-

_Stop!_

_No_ … this isn’t worry, and it isn't panic-  _It’s jealousy_ … but… _but it’s not actually bothersome_? It doesn't...  _hurt,_ like it did before...

He fidgeted with his cuff links, and adjusted his shirt’s collar as he put on his jacket.

_Threesomes are a thing, y’know~_

_Your_ giggly and drunk voice went through his mind, something said mindlessly through a drunken haze amidst loud chatter and music. Something he shouldn't have taken seriously- 

_and yet..._

He’d thought about it before.

Of course he had. _How could he not?_

But, that’s a thing of fantasies- a thing only done in pornos.

He couldn’t help but clear his throat, trying to push out all of those smutty thoughts out of his mind.

_Now’s not the time._

He knew both of them enough now that even without trying it was all too vivid in his mind, _it was awfully annoying how vivid it all was._

He came back to his room, only to find her looking at her phone, the covers completely enveloping her. His breath hitched-

“Good morning~” he heard her say quietly.

“Morning.” He responds.

She turns to him in the same second- “Something wrong?”  _It's amazing how with just a single word you can tell if something is wrong..._

… _do… do I ask?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy writing V honestly, and im glad ill be able to write more of him (and of jaehee- im writing yall's "first time" rn and im crying bc i love her so much and wish she were real) god im devoid of physical contact end me.


	6. After story-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this went no where. but i'm posting it anyways.

Of course you could tell with just the way he mumbled out “morning” something was up; even if you had your doubts ( _he did have a habit of being especially quiet for the first 20 minutes after he woke up, especially this early_ ). You hoped you gut feeling wasn’t just hunger surfacing up.

He looks to you for a moment, you know that expression. That oh so subtle look of _insecurity._ An expression you’re sure even he doesn’t know he has…

_Distract him?_

_Or ask again?_

_…_

“You going to come and eat breakfast at the café?” you ask looking to your phone again. “I’ll make your favorite cappuccino, just how you like it. Y’know, with the little cat in the foam?” you giggle a bit- “Cattuccino~”

“(MC)…” _uh oh, guess he was going to speak up no matter what._ “Do… do you…”

You sit up, _it must really be bothering him if he can’t even get it out._

You say his name, quietly, and gesture for him to come forward- _to you._ He looks to the outstretched hand, to you, and then looks away from you entirely.

“I do hope you won’t- (MC)” he sighs dejectedly for a second as he pauses. “I hope you understand what I ask is not out of malice but only for my own emotional calming- security?… If that even makes sense… forgive me I- I can’t even put these thoughts into a coherent sentence…” he looks back up to you. “But please know I in no way am trying to offend you.”

You nod, but your cheeks feel like they’re burning and your mouth feels suddenly so parched, and it doesn’t help how your heart feels like it’s in your throat now.

“Do you… harbor feelings? For Jihyun?”

“V? What? No.” you scoff. “Feelings? What kind of feelings, Jumin? I… we smoke a joint here and there, and the most talking I’ve done with him is when we all meet up at parties and stuff. I mean maybe I can get away with calling him a friend? But… I don’t know. I don’t know the man that well, Jumin.”

He sighs, he lets out a clear sigh of relief and looks away from you.

_Why?_

You get up and go to him, going and grabbing a hand of his- “Jumin… why do you ask? Is… Is something up? Jumin… Come on, you know I have Jaehee.”

“Ah, I’ve offended you I’m-“

“No, no you didn’t! You didn’t! I understand, this is all very new to you! I’m _really fucking_ grateful you said- I mean, asked what was on your mind. That’s the best thing you could’ve done in this case.” You tell him. “But… what brought it on? What are you scared of? Is… is something bothering you?”

“(MC) you are much too kind for your own good.” He sighs setting his forehead on your own.

You bring your head back, away from him- “Jumin, what brought on that question?”

It breaks your heart how he looks like some sort of sad kitten because you distanced yourself from him; but the both of you have already talked about this so many times. _You can’t be doing things like that now._

“You said in your sleepy stupor how Jihyun had kissed you.”

_Ah._

It’s embarrassing how tight your grip on his hand became, how you bite your lip and your shoulders ride up and you’re suddenly ready to just run the fuck out of there.

“You mentioned he tastes like mint… and then proceeded to call him an asshole.”

“… I was still debating if I was going to tell you.”

“So the both of you-“

“ _He did.” Shit don’t throw the blame that fast!  “_ But… it was stupid- don’t take it seriously Jumin. It was nothing. He- he just said he had never shot gunned before and- and well I mean I didn’t have a problem with like y’know doing it with him just once- shot gunning that it. So like I mean yeah so we did and, Jumin please there wasn’t any intention of doing any of that we were just really relaxed and it was all really chill and I- I think I leaned forward? And… I don’t know and then it was just…” it’s stupid how you’re avoiding looking at him, and now as you’ve trialed off. You look back to him and you’re hating how embarrassing this all is- “I should’ve just told you from the start…I mean… I was… at some point… I just… didn’t know how to bring it up… Jumin…”

You’re pretty sure you’ve broken a heart… or two… and probably lost a lot of trust points right now. You should’ve just chosen to say what had happened the moment you stepped through the door.

“I- I’m sorry…” you choke out. _Shit why are you crying, this is about him not you._

“You were going to tell me? Regardless?”

You nod, starting to feel yourself shake as you force your want to cry back down.

“Then… I am glad the both of you are finding wellbeing between each other’s company.” He says, slightly slower than usual, like he’s picking his words carefully. But he doesn’t look at you when he says it, he looks down then to the side and the other and then he finishes it off by glancing over his shoulder.

_Huh?_

“Wh… What?”

“You were going to tell me regardless of anything, weren’t you? Then… I believe it was alright. Who am I to reprimand two self-governing adults?” He gives a little scoff. “What would I even say? Even do? I am choosing to believe these things simply… happen. And, much to my want to say otherwise, I have no control over this.”

_… You were stupid to think any drama would arise from this. This is Jumin Han we’re talking about. You should have simply told him the moment you handed him the sunglasses._

_Now?_

_You feel stupid for having been nervous about mentioning something as stupid as a kiss done in the heat of the moment._

“(MC), please don’t cry.” You hear him say, snapping you out of your thoughts. You look up to him, with a slight smile, but his brows still furrowed in a creeping show of worry.

You let out a little scoff combined with a laugh and haphazardly wipe your face with your hands. “I’m not, I’m not. I’m… I just feel stupid now because… I think I overthought the situation.”

“Was there one to begin with?”

“God, I love your smile.”

You burst into a quick bought of laughter as he goes red from your sudden comment, and you’re so glad you see him smile with you. You can’t help it and pull him in for a tight hug, you’re not going to outright tell him anymore, you’re pretty sure he knows you miss his company. _You miss your friend_.

“Hey, can we just hole up one weekend and just dick around?”

“My schedule is very full these next few weeks.”

You groan, leaning back a bit.

“I’m slated to do business in New York this coming week and it’ll mend into a trip in… Chicago? And then something in California-“

“Jumin I’m not your secretary anymore, you don’t have to tell me.” You sigh. “Ah, that was mean, sorry.”

“I’ll bring you back souvenirs.” He says, letting go and walking off.

“You always do, I’d appreciate some pictures of you having fun, though.”

“Fun? During a business trip?”

“Agh, you’re right.” You groan once more, trying to find your clothes so you can go already. “Hold up! Wait! If you’re leaving for so long, Elizabeth is going to stay with me? Right?”

“Yes, didn’t Ms. Song call you last week?”

You shake your head as you slip into your pants.

He sighs, covering his face with a hand and you can’t help but giggle at the sight.

“I miss Kang… so… much.” He says, taking out his phone.

“Come on, Jumin, it’s a tough job, not everyone can handle it! Maybe she hasn’t gotten adjusted to it yet? She’s only been there the past month right?”

He nods.

“Don’t fire her just yet, don’t make her number 3 for Christ’s sake. Pay-tience.” You tease tapping his phone screen. “Anyways, even though it’s short notice I don’t mind!~”

“Kang does.”

“It’s ok, Elizabeth is just not allowed in the bedroom and bathroom. As long as she don’t go in there, it’s cool.” You say stepping out of the bedroom and leaving him at the door. “When you leave?”

“Friday afternoon.”

“See! Cooool~” you tease once more, petting Elizabeth in the midst of talking. “We going to have _lots_ of fun, just like always.”

“Are you telling me, or her?”

“Her of course. We’re done here. Come on, Jaehee is probably opening up right now, I already feel guilty enough texting her saying I’d be there shortly after doors have opened.”

“She’ll likely delay opening if you’re not there.”

“Exactly, and I hate when she does that. I hate being a bother.” You groan as he grabs his jacket.

“I can help in gathering employees so the both of you won’t be overworked.”

“Now you care if she’s overworked?”

“It’s different.”

“Yeah, sure.” You roll your eyes. “And we’re supposed to start looking for help next month, that’s what we agreed on. I can only hope she won’t push it back another month again.”

“Seems we’re more alike than I chose to believe.” He comments.

“Wanting to be ultra-independent?”

He nods, and then seems to stop himself from saying something. But he breaks into a smile, one that is a clear indicator of a catty comment that you don’t have enough time to brace yourself for.

“And it seems you have a type.~”


	7. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One story ends and a new one begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been replaying jumin route- and ive realized i felt uncomfortable with it.  
> Well i know ill never stop enjoying the character i created for him- but  
> im done  
> i guess im done with this thing.  
> this is all i can give yall then.  
> how it all ends; forgive me for as it is just a snippet, but, it conveys the feelings i want it to.  
> Oh, it's been exactly i year since i started the Temp Worker... thanks for such a memorable experience guys.

“You’re jealous.”

Your face feels way to hot, youre way too embarrassed simultaneously by how he’s right and by how much you hate how you’re acting like some stupid kid right now. “You know what?! Yeah! Fuck you! Fuck it! Yeah I’m jealous! Jealous as fuck! And I, _hate, it,_ Jumin. It’s a disgusting awful petty feeling, feeling this fucking selfish just… just over _you_? I hate it with every fiber of my being! I hate how I feel like we don’t see each other any more- or as much as _I want_ us to _!_ Because that’s the problem! I can’t tell which it is! But _I hate it_! I hate how clingy I want to be with you, how I utterly miss you when I don’t see you because god damn it I feel that already with Jaehee so why do I have to feel it twice as much with  two people! And –and while one already has a significant other of their own!? It’s stupid Jumin! It’s stupid and I feel stupid for feeling like this! So yeah! There! I am jealous, and I’m selfish, and clingy, and every other pathetic thing there is out there because I…” you take in a gulp of air, trying to steady your voice, “because I love you… I love you way too much…”.

_Ah,_

_It’s out_ , that contained rage and heat of passion is out. Your face is terribly hot, your whole body feels hot, but you’re feeling cold at the same time; this air that’s around you is just way too cold now- _was it like that already?_ It’s so icy you can’t help but cross your arms and hunch yourself over a bit.

_It’s out, you’re done._

“It’s… ok that you feel this way.”

_Were you expecting him to say that? Has he… actually ever reassured you like that? You’re so used to being the one reassuring all his emotions for him- because fuck- it’s so much easier helping someone else than it is to try to fix yourself!_

_How do you feel about this?_

_Do you want to: scream some more?_

_Do you want to: break down and cry?_

_Do you want to: look up from being hunched over and put on a smile for him? So to try to indicate it’s all alright?_

_All three._

You somehow shout out his name in the midst of your ugly, nasty sobbing as you bury your face in your hands and then a laugh somehow escapes from those hiccups between your sobs. You cry it again, even if you know he can’t understand shit from both your mouth being covered by your hands, and by being heavy in goddamn saliva, all with the fact your crying won’t stop. You confess again between the crying, you confess because maybe if you keep saying it like this you’ll actually wake up, next to Jaehee, and it will have all been a dream coming here and making a fucking fool of yourself.

“(MC), it’s perfectly alright that you’re feeling this… I… I don’t show it, or you… you probably can’t tell but I… your concerns are the same as mine.”

You wipe your face haphazardly with your already saliva and snot covered hand, and you try your best to look back up to him, still 3 feet away, keeping a distance from you, because even if you both have been friends for… _two years? (It’s been well over 2 years and you know it.)_ He doesn’t know how to approach you in this situation.

“I… miss you, Awfully. And… just as you said, I feel like I shouldn’t because, I have Jihyun after all… But, he isn’t you, and you aren’t him. So I don’t understand how he would satisfy the want to have my friend around when they… are someone entirely different.”

“I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Stop doubting yourself so much.” He practically snaps at you. “You didn’t regret this much before, you didn’t doubt yourself to this degree before, (MC). What’s happened? What happened? I admired you for your confidence, for your ability to push forward and not look back-“

“That’s because you’ve never seen when I don’t.”

“Do not tell me that I am only seeing the weak and un-admirable parts of your personality now.”

“You are.”

“You hide them well and I’m going to admit that I do not like that you did.”

“You’ve never seen me like this, because I never wanted you to. It’s… it’s easier to just be there helping you than to open up and have you help me in return when you need so much more help than me with just… so much. My issues, my problems, everything about me is so tiny it doesn’t matter when next to yours, Jumin. How could I ever even _want_ to show any of it when I feel like a fucking piece of shit for doing so?”

“No one’s problems are more severe than others.”

“Bullshit, there are.”

“If you think so, then.” He sighs. “What did you think I was going to do if I ever saw you being so… pathetic?”

“You would realize how banal I actually am. How average and uninteresting I am. How _I’m just like anyone else_ and for some reason in the back of my mind, there’s this voice that says if I stop being interesting or this fucking beacon of light for you, you’ll leave. And I was alright with that, like, a year ago, or when we first… became friends, so to say. I was always prepared for the day you’d drop me like an object that has served its purpose because- it’s not because you think this way, but because _I do.”_ You groan. “ _Everyone leaves, Jumin._ At some point they leave- and if they didn’t, it’s because _you did_.”

“I cannot simply lie to you for the sake of comforting you- I do not understand how you could and even can feel this way, when it’s the opposite for me.” He says, but he really said it like it was a question. “No one ever leaves me, because I suppose I barely even have anyone? It’s difficult for me to even ever _have_ anyone so to say.” He sighs, _you know what you thought is becoming a reality- he’s becoming annoyed with you._ You always knew the moment you’d show imperfections he’d be irked by all this extra emotional work he’d have to do that he isn’t even rightfully capable of handling. “I suppose… it’s for this reason, I should assure you, that I _won’t_ leave. We all know I’m… a stick in the mud as they say.” He scoffs slightly. “I do not think a sudden wind of emotions is going to suddenly uproot me. You’ve already told _me_ before, I don’t go anywhere. It’s… just not in my nature, (MC). So how would I go if everything in my personality goes against leaving suddenly? Are your insecurities about yourself that strong?”

“Definitely.”

He relaxes and can’t help but smile at such a response that you’d given. “For a brief moment, I thought you had changed in all honesty. But you haven’t. I would notice change. These are just underlying personality factors that I think I just refused to acknowledge since you were so adamant on hiding them. You’re the same as you’ve ever been, possibly- no, definitely even more so with this, your own bursting of emotions, (MC). And I think it will put you at ease when I say I continue to look up to you even with this outburst of yours. There will never be any situation or any way that I will ever find myself looking down on you, I don’t think it can happen. You’re always so admirable in everything you are and try to be and for your own comfort, know that is why I opened up to you in the first place.” He sighs again. “So…” he puts out a hand towards you- “Allow me to help you as much as you have helped me. I’ve been feeling ever so guilty that I have not been able to return the favor. A relationship involves more than just giving, that much I’ve always known. So allow yourself to receive what I am more than happy to offer.”

_I… hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you I hate you I hate you IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou-_

“I love you.” you cry. 

_Stupid!_

_So stupid! This is exactly what you wanted! Why is he always able to give you what you want?! He’s always so wonderful! He’s always there! The way you always let yourself be pulled in by him, how he’s an ultimate fucking comfort! How you love clinging onto him, burying your face into him as he always holds you tightly with no indication that he’s faking it. It’s supposed to be the other way around! It’s always been the other way around! It’s easier that way!_

“You’re well aware, but I suppose it’s better if you hear it out loud; I love you.”

“I know.”

“No, _I love you, (MC)._ I say that with my entire being for the first time in a very long time… I suppose you don’t remember, but I do. We made a deal, back then. You told me, if I made three friends and forgot about you for a day, then we could talk. That day has come and gone many times, (MC). But I didn’t think it was ever a serious offer. Was it?”

“I do remember it.”

“So it was serious.”

You cling on tighter, you wish you could just fade into the black he’s wearing, go somewhere else, even if you honestly would rather be here than anywhere else.

“So… what of it, (MC)? You have always known I am willing. You have always known that I wanted to. But it’s ultimately your decision.”

He picks up your chin, to look at him, to look straight at his impeccable face, a face that puts your red splotched and greasy, crying face to ruins.

“I’ve loved you for nine hundred and sixty-three days-“ _You and your fucking numbers Jumin Han._ “And you? You’ve thrown around a comforting phrase for me that’s kept this feeling going, even though, I am very sure, that even if you would only have said it once I would continue to feel this way because it’s a feeling that is impossible to get rid of... (MC), how many days has it been for you? _What day is it?_  If there has been any at all?”

_Do you want to admit it?_

_Do you want to actually say it out loud for him to hear- although, more importantly, **for you** to hear?_

_Lick your chapped lips,_

_And take in a breath-_

“Day 1.”


	8. Lunch with mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive me i love to world build  
> exactly what the chapter title is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry; i dont write anymore, or draw anymore, my artistic spirit has been burnt out for a while later (i've moved to a different continent and now i start med school in the fall so that could be it)  
> anyways we know NOTHING of jumin's mom and that makes me sad- so heres my take on her. i really enjoyed writing this when i did like i year ago, it was really fun creating a character where we can see where Jumin got his quirks, personality, and issues from, i did the same with writing/expanding on his dad but i had to go from 0 with his mom, and boy was it fun.  
>  if anyone reads this i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed thinking it up and writing it out.  
> it not done, and likely wont ever be done.  
> enjoy <3

For once it’s not Elizabeth who wakes you up. It’s the slight breeze that’s come in and is tickling your nose. It wakes you up and you cant help but cover your face with the blanket and burry your face into the pillow too. But it’s still woken you up, along with the sunlight seeping in, he always liked opening the windows in the spring ever since you showed him how nice it can be, but it’s likely already very late if he’s gone and done this. He’s been up, you know that, he can’t help but get up early if he didn’t go to sleep at some ungodly hour.

You take in a deep breath and sigh, _ah, coffee._

_Who’s place are you at again?_

_Jumin._

_Jumin’s._

_Don’t let the coffee smell fool you, Jaehee’s doesn’t smell as burnt as his, and the smell travels more._

You stretch and finally throw the covers off, grab your phone next to you, and then can’t help but cover yourself again. You idle around on it for a couple of minutes, there’s nowhere to be or anything to do today, and it’s only 10am. You’re tempted to send him a message to come back to bed, but you know his phone is still here in the room, and you don’t want to be too clingy. Despite the past friendship and complicated relationship (relationships??), this is all very… _new._

“Good morning? Is the lady finally up?”

“Jumin how could you? I’m absolutely indecent.” You say to the best of your ability.

You see him smile gently at the comment and he sits down on the bed- “Are you going to stay there all day?”

“Just a little more”

“Would you like me to bring you tea? Coffee?”

“Don’t~” you laugh. “Then I really won’t get up.”

“I do believe it’s fine. We have nothing planned.”

“As it should be~”

There’s a sudden phone ding, it’s not from your phone though. You hear Jumin sigh and he reaches for his phone. He grimaces for a second and then seems to place a call.

“Yes… what?” he sighs. “I’m not going, I made it so I had nothing to do so I could be with (MC)… what? No. Absolutely not.”

“What?” you ask.

He sighs and turns to you. “It’s my father, apparently my mother is in town and father wants me to go have lunch with her.”

“With both of them?”

“No just her.” He turns back to the phone. “No father, I’ll just see her next time we cross paths.”

“Jumin, go.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you once say family is like, the most important thing?”

He sighs. “What about you? Ah, would you… want to come?” he asks, although its coated in hesitation.

“I wouldn’t mind~” you say with a bit of a smile. “Anyways I would _love_ to meet mama Han.”

He scoffs slightly “We do not share the same family name.”

“Regardless. I don’t mind, we didn’t plan anything anyways.”

You hear indistinct chatter from the other side of the phone and he sighs again, returning his attention to it. “Fine. I’ll go… at 1?... there?” he sighs with a groan. “alright… yes… goodbye father, have a good day.” And he hangs up.

“Isn’t he abroad?”

“yes, the only reason we’re not all getting together. Also, he… he sends his love.” He says with an eye roll.

“As always~” you say with a giggle, forcing yourself to finally get up. “I should get ready I suppose and snack so I’m not _absolutely ravenous_ when it is lunchtime.” You tease. “What should I wear? I don’t want to wear anything that would have your mother upturn her nose at me.”

He sighs slightly, getting up and going after you, “Yes of course, you make a good point.” You feel him quickly grab your waist and kiss your cheek- “As always~”

~~~

“Are… are you sure this is alright?”

“It just came in today, (MC), and if I remember correctly it’s my mother’s favorite brand.” He sighs. “If she hasn’t suddenly changed her mind, once again.”

“Changed her mind? It’s fashion, Jumin. It changes ebbs and flows and doesn’t ever stay the same even if it is one brand. You can stay loyal to it but at times it won’t appeal to you.”

He looks a bit appalled at what you’ve said, but _come on. You’re right. It’s art._ Anyways, you’re pretty sure you heard someone at one of those fancy parties say this, but it really did strike a chord in you.

“Good, keep saying things like that, just like that.” He says turning his attention back to his phone. “Anyways, I do think it suits you _very well._ And… thank you for allowing me to choose how you did your hair.”

 _There was a small fight about that part, but the way he irked out that “thank you” warmed your chest (even if you know you shouldn’t be feeling all flustered just by it)_.

“Yeah yeah, I know how much you love using me to play dress up and house.” You say with a smile, leaning you chin into your hand and looking out the window. “What’s the restaurant serve?” you ask, feeling yourself starting to get hungry.

“Russian.”

“Oooh, your mother likes Russian?”

“No. Er… yes? I haven’t an inkling darling, apologies.”

“Hm,” you sigh. “I look forward to it then… are we almost there?” you ask adjusting the skirt’s hem once more, but then the car stops.

“Apparently so.”

You both exit the car and make your way in, apparently she’s already there, seated on the Terrance. It’s not full but it’s not completely empty, just a few mingling people. It’s easy to spot her though. She’s right there in the center, dressed in a bold gray with hints of lilac ( _guess lilac is in this season_ ). Her phone is on the table, she was likely looking at it before, but she quickly jerks her arm into view, looking at her watch for a second before glancing to the both of you who are walking up to her, and you finally see beyond her profile.

_Oh._

She stands.

_Ah._

She’s everything you thought she’d be, but nothing you thought at the same time.

She’s attractive (you can’t even offend her by instilling a ‘still’ in that sentence). She’s tall, you’re pretty sure she’s only a couple of centimeters shorter than Mr. Han. You notice her hands as she goes a fixes a whisp of hair behind her ear, they’re large but still delicate looking ( _Didn’t Jumin say she played cello?)_ only a ring or two on them, and a single refined bracelet on each one. You thought those rich people at those parties dressed refined, but this woman has stomped down on those people’s definition of refined.

You’re very close now, close enough that the introduction movements are starting to play out- and only now can you clearly see her face.

_Oh._

_She…_

_They have the same eyes._

Cold… what a cold looking woman, you shiver as you get closer and closer. Her features fit into that mold of traditional Korean beauty but they’re also slightly sharper, especially her nose and cheekbones ( _Didn’t Jumin say her father was an immigrant? Vietnamese? Something around there)_.

She’s everything you thought she’d be, but nothing that you thought she’d be.

“You’re late.”

“Fashionably late.”

“What are you, you’re father? Obsessed with western society?”

“3 minutes, I am 3 minutes late. And I have not seen you in 4 years and that is the first thing you say to me? I was trying to give a light hearted excuse.”

“Jumin, _you_ have been the one avoiding _me._ And lighthearted? I’m surprised you can even say that word at all; seeming it is completely alien to you. _”_ She says with a hiss, crossing her arms, and she suddenly glances to you before turning her attention back to him. “A girl? I thought you were together with Jihyun now,” she turns to you offhandedly, “Childhood best friend- his only one, it was always going to happen, we all knew it.”

You can’t help but slightly snort at her comment, even if she wasn’t joking and you could tell she was dead serious.

 “Mother, please.” He sighs.

“What? Jumin please, the both of you are public, why did you think you could possibly trick me by bringing… I’m sorry, what are you honey?”

“Girlfriend.” He answers for you.

Why are you screaming internally when he says the word? _Is it really so jarring to hear him say it?_

_(Definitely.)_

“Jumin, I was asking _them_ , not you.”

You parrot his response, and she looks slightly surprised. “Is he paying you that much?”

“No, no, it’s the truth.” You nervously say with a chuckle, taking out your phone. “Here, us together. Oh and with Jihyun, ah and me with Jihyun and Jaehee, she… she’s my…girlfriend…” you trail off, and you look back up to her.

She seems to think it over- _she is thinking it over._ She’s furrowed her brows exactly like Jumin does when he’s thinking way too hard over something, and then she sighs.

“Truly your father’s son.” She says with a slight hiss to him. “Tell me _whose_ idea was it?”

“There wasn’t an idea so much… as it… just happening…” you explain, but still screaming internally at yourself for just telling everything as it is so suddenly to this woman you know practically nothing about!

“You’ve turned my son into a deviant.”

“Mother.”

“That came off as brusque- apologies, that wasn’t my intention. I simply… _admire” there is most definitely a question mark there_ “how the youth of this generation is so…. Liberal.” She slowly says, sighing at the “liberal”, as if it took effort to say it. “I am completely certain that if your father was born in this generation he would be doing the same thing you’re… doing… whatever it is you are doing darling… My god, I haven’t even introduced myself.”

“No, no, _I’m sorry!_ ” You nervously say giving a bow and introducing yourself.

You see her smile slightly, and she does the same, going and taking her seat once more after doing so, the both of you following in her actions.

“Vodka?” she asks.

“It is still early.”

“It is one in the afternoon, Jumin, _one_. Live a little.” She says calling a waiter. “You?” she asks you.

You tell her your response, and she orders the vodka even if she was going to order it regardless of your response.

“So, how has the company been?” she asks her son, taking a swig of water.

“Fine-“

“Apologies, I don’t know why I asked that. I don’t care. What happened with that short lived wife of yours? That’s what I’ve been wanting to ask. Apologies I didn’t go to the wedding in the first place, also, but it was crunch time to get the new designs out for the coming season.”

“Mother, it was an arranged marriage father set up.” He says taking a sip of his own water. “I was glad it ended.”

“Oh?” she perks up slightly. “Is... Is my son, _my Jumin Han_ showing a hint of actually being interesting?”

_Oh wow._

“Yes.”

“What was her name?”

“Sarah.”

“I thought she was Korean.”

“She is.”

She rolls her eyes. “So what happened?”

“I never wanted the marriage in the first place, it was all a scam from the get go. She’s even Glam’s sister.”

“Oh, Scandalous!” she cackles quietly. “Jumin, my dear, did you actually willingly bring a scandal into light?”

“Yes.”

She laughs, a full hearted laugh. “Oh my god! I am _so_ glad I forced myself to call this lunch together now! You’ve changed son! You _actually_ allowed a scandal, that, I presume had your company involved, come into light! You’ve stopped giving a shit?!”

“No I still very much, _give a shit._ I just don’t _give a shit_ about that Sarah.”

She laughs again- “Did you know him back then? It’s already been… two? Two years, hasn’t it?”

“I… uh, yes I… was the secretary at the time.”

Her smile immediately drops, and she thinks for only a second and grimaces. “Ah… so it was _your_ doing.” She says quietly, “So… Jumin really has turned into his father.” She says turning her attention back to her son.

“Mother,” he says before taking another quick sip of water. “You have _no idea_ what the Sarah fiasco was.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Yes, (MC), was my secretary at the time, and yes I admit I only put her in that position because I planned on using her to cause a scandal and have Sarah leave me. But she saw right through me.”

She turns back to you- “You,” she uncrosses her arms, setting her dominant one of the table and pointing to you. “I want to hear it from you.”

_Fuck._

_Do you tell her about the sex for money thing? Or do you just say the two of you become friends?! But you only became friends because of the dirty shit- fuck!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!_

“Well, the thing is… So… I already was dating Jaehee. Who at the time was Jumin’s chief assistant.” You stretch the truth.

“What a clusterfuck.”

“And Jumin came to me for help to get… rid of his wife. Because… well, she was an asshole, and you know there was other issues. Anyways, so we… uh, he came to me for help so we decided faking a relationship- so I’d be his fake mistress, and we’d flaunt it in front of Sarah and just her and stuff until she couldn’t handle it anymore. But the thing is we knew she wasn’t going to leave Jumin just for that and well uh- longstoryshortsheenededupkindofbeatingmeupandthensheaccusedmeofbeingthemistressbutialreadyhadagirlfriendsoherargumentwasnullandstuffandthenwellyeahandthecourtcasebutmeandJuminhadalreadybecomefriendsandhahawellyeahandwe’vebeenfriendsandstuffbutuhyeah.”

_God… with anyone else the both of you always just say you had been friends and then it turned into something more… why didn’t yall just do that here?_

She looks astounded, and you feel embarrassed as hell. _You haven’t even ordered yet_.

“Wow.” She finally says. “Have you written this up and sent it to a TV studio? I swear this could be the new hit drama.”

“Mother-“

“No, yes you’re right. This country isn’t liberal enough to show a lesbian couple on mainstream TV as of yet.” She sighs. “So… I’m just going to remember that the both of you became friends, but you both harbored feelings for each other and are now together… and each have other partners on the side? I love it! So modern!” she says with a smile. “So how’s your father been doing? I heard he was going to marry that actress… Choi… Choi.. Glam? Choi? Was it? yes, and you just said Sarah was actually her sister. So… how’s that going? After your announced divorce your father never mentioned Glam anymore.”

“That’s his issue.” He says. And that’s that.

“Hm,” she hums in agreement. “He really has changed, well… with the story you just told me I would be scared if he hadn’t.” she turns to you. “I must say I am enjoying that outfit you’re wearing.”

“Oh! Thank you I-“

“Jumin chose everything you’re wearing. Didn’t he?”

“Y…yes.”

“Obviously.” She scoffs. “Jumin, stop dressing people.”

“I’m sorry, I thought he had a good hand at it.” _Come on you have to defend him a little._

 _“_ No, I agree he most definitely knows how to look at a window display and fashion catalogue.” She says, side eyeing him. “But just that. No creativity. If you really wanted to impress me you should’ve let her coordinate herself. She’s dressed _like me.”_

_You had a feeling…_

“Mother _how is your fashion company going?”_ He says slightly too loud, going and pouring a shot of vodka for himself.

“Hm, my baby.” She smiles very much dreamily. “We are doing _very well_ in Europe, China, and the American east coast. So much so, my investors have finally pushed me into releasing it here in Korea. So be expecting me to be dropping by more often.”

“Of course.”

“I noticed C&R’s stocks have been lowering these past few quarters, what’s going on?”

“The international sector is stable and doing fine, I cannot speak for the other departments, I do not keep up with them.”

“Hm…”

…

“Say it.”

“What?”

“You were going to say something, mother. Say it.”

“Rude.”

“Fine.”

_God, Mr.Han was right, they’re one and the same._

“C- Can I see some of your work?” you finally speak up.

She seems surprised you’ve said anything and turns to you. “Oh… yes of course. Oh my, i… you’re not actually a part of the upper class.” She slowly says. “You… should keep talking I really need a change of pace in conversation…” she sighs while she scrolls through her phone. “Of people.”

You figured it out after that. You figured out it couldn’t be a conversation between the two of them, it had to be between the three of you, and thats fine, you've been playing the mediator a lot lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder you can always find me on ko-fi. i cant link it but its the same username as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> (from the same person who brought you 'toast mustard' as an alternative to 'ghost busters')  
> Me: "My MC is honestly me just projecting how and where i want to be in like 4 years."  
> them: "Fucking your boss." (dead ass a statement, not a question)  
> me: "NNOO!


End file.
